


leave the light on for my heart

by cantfoolajoker (lichmutual)



Series: hauntober 2020 prompts [2]
Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Ambiguous Post-Canon, Claustrophobia, Except for the first ficlet which is spooky, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, For the first prompt, Gen, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichmutual/pseuds/cantfoolajoker
Summary: A collection of ficlets related to Halloween for the Hauntober prompts, focusing mainly on the relationship between Kurusu Akira and Narukami Yu.
Relationships: Dojima Nanako & Kurusu Akira, Dojima Nanako & Narukami Yu, Kurusu Akira/Narukami Yu, Persona 4 Protagonist/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: hauntober 2020 prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988599
Kudos: 11





	1. directory

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](https://tumblr.com/https://cantfoolajoker.tumblr.com/tagged/%2A-hauntober-prompts-2020/chrono) on my tumblr for 31 days of halloween ficlets. this compilation is specifically all the pegoban related prompts and the nanako ones!
> 
> the first "chapter" will be the directory for those who want to skip to the ones they want to read!

**I. six. fog** — _kurusu akira/narukami yu_

 **II. twelve. black cat + nineteen. familiars** — _kurusu akira/narukami yu_

 **III. thirteen. bat** — _dojima nanako & kurusu akira/narukami yu_

 **IV. eighteen. ~~toad~~ (frogs)** — _kurusu akira/narukami yu_

 **V. twenty. potions** — _dojima nanako & narukami yu_

 **VI. twenty five. crystals** — _kurusu akira/narukami yu_

 **VII. thirty. skeleton (in the closet)** — _kurusu akira/narukami yu_


	2. fog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content warning for claustrophobia/feeling trapped

**six. fog** — _kurusu akira/narukami yu_

Yu couldn’t see anything through the fog.

He could squint all he wanted or try and use his phone flashlight to pierce the veil, but it was impossible. There wasn’t anything he could do to break what seemed like a thick wall of gas, something crushing and familiar to him.

Yu felt claustrophobic; it was hard to breathe and there wasn’t anything he could feasibly do to stop the surrounding fog. He was trapped. Aching.

_….Yu?_

There was a voice, faint and struggling to reach his ears.

_….Yuyu!_

Yu didn’t speak, but he tried to reach out into the fog, his hand almost swallowed by the mass. He couldn’t lose hope. He had to find a way out.

_….Oi! Do I have to call you Narukami?_

He was struggling, searching, looking for --

There was a snap of fingers in front of his face.

“You’ve been staring out the window for like ever, Yu,” Akira frowned, drawing his hand back. “We need to get going or Ann will kill us for making them wait.”

Right. Akira was right. They had spent the night together and were about to head out to hang out with some friends for brunch. 

Yu relaxed. He hadn’t even realized he was tense.

“....Somethin’ up?” 

He glanced over to Akira and gave a small smile. “I’m fine, promise.”

Akira rolled his eyes. “Suit yourself whenever you wanna talk, babe.”

That gets a more genuine smile. Yu knew his moods couldn’t pass Akira by. 

Akira moved to stand by the door and pull his coat on. “C’monnnnn.”

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Yu laughed, moving to join him. When the two were ready to leave, he took Akira’s hand and held it firmly as they ventured into the fog together.


	3. black cat + familiars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is two prompts in one, since the second one is reliant on having read the first prompt

**twelve. black cat** — _kurusu akira/narukami yu_

“Yuuu,” Akira calls for his attention, popping out from behind a dressing rack. He’s got a cat ear headband on, blending into his mop of black hair.

Yu laughs. “Seems you found the animal costume section.”

Akira pouts, pushing his lower lip out to emphasize his mock displeasement at that comment. “Isn’t it cute?”

“You’re always cute, so I’ll have to say yes.”

He pretends to be put out by Yu’s compliments, but he’s got a mischievous glint in his eyes as he rounds the corner. There’s something in his hands…..

Akira plops a large witch hat on Yu’s head. “Tada!”

Yu quirks an eyebrow as he adjusts the hat in order to see Akira better.

“It’s a witch’s hat,” Akira explains with another pout.

“I see.”

“We’re matching, Yu!”

Yu blinks as he processes it, and his mouth forms an ‘o’ shape. “Oh. Oh, yeah, that makes more sense.”

“I think I’d make a cute familiar to a cute witch.”

Yu blushes at Akira’s flirting. “I’m gonna keep looking over here, ‘Kira.”

“You know where to find me,” Akira tells him, waving his hand before leaving, and Yu stares. Not because of the act of Akira leaving itself, but because he somehow missed the tail he was wearing that swayed behind him as he rounded the corner and left. 

* * *

**nineteen. familiars** — _kurusu akira/narukami yu_

Yu finally wanders over to the animal costume section, where the wall is covered in makeup and accessories as well as hosting a few full costume pieces in bags.

“Did you decide on a costume?” Yu asks, leaning over his shoulder to make a guest appearance in the mirror Akira was looking at. Akira is startled at first, but he relaxes and laughs upon seeing who it is, turning around.

“I dunno, what’re you gonna be?”

“I’m thinking about a vampire.”

“Aw, you don’t wanna be the witch to my familiar?”

Yu blushes. “I’m still thinking about it,” he assures, easing the pouting look being given to him.

Akira hums, turning his head back to look in the mirror. “Do you prefer the tuxedo cat or the black cat look?”

“Aren’t the ears black anyways?”

Akira sticks his tongue out. “You know what I mean. For the costume!”

Yu hums, carefully brushing some of Akira’s bangs out of the way. “I think black cat because you’re sneaky.”

“Tuxedo cats can be sneaky too.”

“I think Morgana isn’t that sneaky.”

Akira pauses and laughs. “You know what, fair. I think I’ll go with black cat,” he says, and then he leans into Yu. “And hopefully with my witch….?”

Yu chuckles, wrapping his arms around him and pressing a kiss to his temple. “Yeah, sure. With your witch.”


	4. bat

**thirteen. bat** — _dojima nanako & kurusu akira/narukami yu_

“If your dad asks you where you learned to do this from, just blame it on the bats,” Akira tells Nanako from where he’s hanging upside down from, knees hooked carefully and securely around the tree branch. Nanako is swinging back and forth beside him in the same position in her autumn overalls.

“This is fun!” Nanako comments, grinning widely.

“What things are we not telling my uncle again?” A familiar voice asks, and Akira rolls his eyes.

“You know Dojima would kill me for this,” he points out to Yu, managing a pouting face even when upside down and struggling to focus on Yu.

“Hm? What’s he gonna kill you for?” Yu questions and he looks away. “I don’t see anything bad going on here. I just see Nanako having fun.”

Nanako giggles at that. “You should try it too, big bro!”

“I think I’ll pass. I finished setting up the picnic blanket if you both are ready to eat.”

Nanako excitedly claps her hands and Akira grins. He moves to grab ahold of the branch with his hands and carefully holds on as he unhooks himself at his knees and plops his feet to the ground. He then makes quick work of supporting Nanako’s lower back and lifting her up so she can do the same.

Once on her feet, Nanako runs off to the picnic blanket ahead of them. Yu’s giving Akira a fond look.

“What?”

“You’re just really good with Nanako,” Yu comments with a small shrug, smiling. 

Akira can’t help the blush that overcomes his cheeks as he waves his hand and walks by him. “I’m just showin’ her how to have fun when there’s nothing to do,” he reasons, but he can’t escape the arm that wraps around his shoulder and kisses his temple.

“Sure, you tell yourself that, Akira.” Yu smiles with a hand lowering to take Akira’s, and he just lets it happen, but he refuses to look at Yu anyway with as much defiance as he can muster as they make their way to join Nanako at the picnic blanket.


	5. frogs

**eighteen. ~~toad~~ (frogs)** — _kurusu akira/narukami yu_

“You know, I used to catch frogs when I was little,” Akira says, kicking a rock on the river bank.

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. I’d always run around and try to catch them since they ran away.”

Yu hums, tilting his head from where he’s sitting on the riverbank, watching Akira. His hands are in his jacket pockets and he’s pacing.

“Did you ever try to take them home?”

“Oh, yeah, lots of time.” Akira pauses his pacing. “My ma and pa got mad about it. A lot.”

Yu motions for Akira to join him after a pause, and Akira moves, settling next to Yu as Yu wraps his arm around his shoulders.

“Do you want a pet frog when we get our own apartment?” Yu finally asks, tone very serious, and Akira laughs.

“No, I don’t think I want a pet frog.”

“Just checking.”

“You’re too sweet.”

“ _You’re_ sweet.”

“Just take the compliment, Yu.”

Yu huffs, instead squeezing Akira’s shoulders, and Akira laughs again as he rests against him.


	6. potions

**twenty. potions** — _dojima nanako & narukami yu_

“What’re you up to, Nanako?”

Nanako’s attention diverts from the bucket she has in front of her to Yu. “I’m making potions!” she announces proudly, showing him the bucket.

It’s filled with mostly mud and orange leaves, with some flowers mixed in. Yu tilts his head curiously.

“What’s this potion supposed to do?” he asks, playing along as he crouches next to her.

“Hmmmm.” Nanako’s thoughtful. “I think it should make you really smart!”

“But you’re already really smart, Nanako,” Yu tells her, ruffling her hair in the process, and she grins.

“Can I be a witch with you too, big bro?”

“Of course you can. We can match.”

Nanako cheers happily, though the sound of Dojima’s voice calls for them both to come inside. Yu takes Nanako’s hand, guiding her back inside and opening the door for her happily.


	7. crystals

**twenty five. crystals** — _kurusu akira/narukami yu_

“Oooo, this crystal would look nice on you,” Akira comments, putting a large, fake clear crystal over Yu’s head and letting it rest over his chest.

“I think this is too heavy for me,” Yu laughs gently, picking it up in his hand to weigh it. 

“It still looks nice on you!”

“I wasn’t going to disagree with your opinion there, Akira.”

Akira huffs at his wording, pouting and going back to looking at accessories.

Yu digs through his section and hums when he pulls out a smaller necklace. It wouldn’t do for his costume; it was more casual, with an adjustable black thread and a rose quartz on it.

He moves and catches Akira’s attention, putting it over his head.

“Huh? Oh?” Akira voices in interest, looking down at the crystal and picking it up.

“I think it suits you,” Yu tells him, smiling, before kissing his temple.

“But — we’re shopping for you — “

“I’ll buy you it if you like it. You can treat yourself too.”

Akira huffs, his cheeks a soft pink like the shade of the rose quartz, and he nods his head in acceptance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a continuation of the fog prompt specifically, but i feel it overall reads better when you read the other prompts first and then this one after fog.

**thirty. skeleton (in the closet)** — _kurusu akira/narukami yu_

Yu is staring out the window at the fog again.

He’s still, quiet and thoughtful without any sense of time to the world as he stands in his apartment.

“Yu?”

The words shake him from his trance, and Yu turns to face Akira.

“You doin’ okay?” Akira asks, walking up and placing a hand on his lower back in comfort. He’s looking up at him, tracing soothing circular motions.

“I think,” Yu responds, a delayed nod following.

“You think?”

“Yeah.”

Akira hums, and his arm moves to wrap around Yu, bringing him into a side hug. “You thinkin’ about the fog?”

Yu’s hesitant to nod. 

Akira doesn’t react at first, standing there with Yu against his side. He finally makes the move to let go and close the blinds for the windows.

“Would it help if you helped me with dinner?”

“Mhm.”

Akira smiles gently, taking his hand as he had done that morning.

“C’mon, then.”


End file.
